


Jurassic World: Before the Storm

by MasterSplinter17



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSplinter17/pseuds/MasterSplinter17
Summary: Chaise, a 10-year-old boy who finds himself on his way to work at the famous Isla Nublar, known for housing the marvellous and unique zoo known as Jurassic World, as the parks first youngest vaccinator. Chaise isn't the only one on the Island though.Indo, a dinosaur hybrid, is rescued by the Raptor Squad, where he learns that being among others isn't all that bad, and to let go of the past.However, a turn of extraordinary and unfortunate events lead Indo to defend his new found family from a bigger threat than the humans.I do not own Jurassic World, Universal Studios have the rights to that.I only own my OCs.
Relationships: Gray Mitchell & Zach Mitchell, OC/Delta, Owen Grady & Raptor Squad, Owen Grady/Claire Dearing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Work.  
> Its my first one actually.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter up.  
> Rewritten Chapter 1.

Have you ever heard the phrase 'calm before the storm'.

I have.

It means a period of peace, before inevitable disaster struck.

Something this poor boy will have to face the hard way.

Funny, I don't usually pay attention to these humans. Not like they pay attention to me either. But...

There was something about this boy's aura that was...familiar?

Despite this familiarity, I don't think I've ever seen or met this boy.

I saw him enter this humongous boat. I believe people called it a 'Fairy', even though it doesn't fly nor does have any magic for that matter.

There was definitely words labelled on the 'Fairy'. Though I can't tell if it says Island Nuthouse or... Ireland's Noose-Bus? I can't tell from here.

The sun rising up to the middle of the sky, meaning it must be close to a late morning. And if my calculations are correct, it is the 12th of May, 2014.

Or was it 2013?

Well, that Obama fella became America's leader around 2009, and I heard that leadership over there usually ends four to eight years, so I assume 2014 is the year.

Oh! He's moving over to the deck.

Christ! This boy must be at least 9-years-old. Maybe 8. What's he doing all alone? Where are his carers? I thought carers stayed with their young? Guess she was wrong about that one.

Hmm, this boys name seems to be...'Chaise'.

From what I can find, he was offered a job after accomplishing a test within 8 minutes.

'Chaise' had short brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing an ugly white shirt with grey stripes and with two beige buttons on it in symmetrical order, with a brownish beige coat over the white shirt, black trousers and white Nikes with black stripes over it.

Yes, he indeed convinced his family to let him go alone to his destination.

What kind of guardian lets their young go on their own to a mysterious destination?

By far the worst caretaking I have seen.

The 'fairy' is gaining closer to an island.

He seems very interesting. I find familiarity in him. Though I don't think I've ever seen a boy wearing that ugly of a shirt. 

It's only reasonable I follow him to find out wow he's so familiar.

The 'fairy' docks at a pier.

I see the boy going down the cat rail bridge.

He looks over to a stressed out red-head who seems to be holding a sign that has his name on it.

Never been on this island before, I should stick with the child so I don't get lost. And just to be cautious.

Maybe.

Just maybe this child can help me out with my little...predicament.

I at least hope this will be entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What job awaits this child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet my human OC, Chaise.  
> No last name given for reasons that are too tedious to type down.  
> This character belongs to me.

I was so nervous to go to this red-head woman, so I take a deep breath of nervousness in and started walking towards her, and as I got closer, I got a good close up at her appearance at her.

Besides her red-hair; I noticed she was wearing a long white coat, her eye colour is blue, she is wearing high heels and appears to be in her early 30s.

I stopped when I was in front of her view, she looked down at me with her blue eyes, and asked, "Are you Chaise?"

I replied with a simple, yet enthusiastic, "Yes I am."

She kept staring and gave a knowing nod. "My name is Claire Dearing and I will show you around the park today. Why don't we get on our way, and I'll tell you what your job is when we get to the park," she said while gesturing to the Monorail, I could tell she wanted to go as soon as possible. I don't know why she wouldn't tell me right here and there, but I did what she wanted me to do.

When we boarded the Monorail, it was packed with people. As the Monorail moved, I had to admit; it was kind of cool, the only problem I would have with it would be the fact that it looks like it's made of glass, which is fragile. But other than that, it looks cool.

I move a little to the front, and what do I see?

The gates to Jurassic World, which is just beautiful. The door's open, and I can see a whole another world, I can see a lot of buildings, but everything else was just beautiful nature, I'm an enormous environment person, so this is just great for me.

The Monorail comes to a stop, and everyone hops off, as do I and Claire. I check my phone, it's 10:18 am, so not too late and not too early for my likes, anyway. I follow Claire as she is showing me around the Main Street, we go inside a building called the "Innovation Centre", basically an information centre for children and adults, on one screen I could see this funny-looking DNA character with a strange accent, I can't tell which one though.

Claire comes to a stop, I stop as well since I don't want to bump into her. "...Yes, okay Mr. Masrani, I will tell him immediately... You have a delightful day too, bye." She flips her phone shut, and turns around to look at me, and then tells me, "We finally know what job you have. You will be a vaccinator to the assets, are you okay with that Chaise?" 

A vaccinator! Not a job I was expecting, but hey, I'm actually not complaining, at least I can still interact with the dinosaurs. Oh, and yeah, there are dinosaurs here, it's a dinosaur park! I am however confused that she had said "assets" instead of dinosaurs, but I ignored that.

My reply was this, "I'm okay with that, as long as I'm helping around, I'm okay with that." Claire gave me a quick smile, then nodded.

"Okay, let's go introduce you to your new co-workers," she said before gesturing me to come follow her in a hallway. I'm so hyped up!


	3. Chapter 3: The Control Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaise meets some of his co-workers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

As Claire and I were walking down a hallway, I stopped as I looked through the glass, staring in wonder at a lab. This lab had fertilised and unfertilised eggs, incubators, some million-year-old mosquitoes trapped in amber; tubes with blood in it and so many scientists using the instruments in the lab.

As I continued to stare at the lab, someone just bumped into me, as if they didn't notice I was there.

"Watch where you're going, kid," a rough and scratchy voice had rudely said.

I watched as the man just kept walking off; he was wearing a green uniform, and I saw a security badge on him, he also had long blue trousers, he looked like he was a homeless man, except the security badge and the uniform, but I immediately knew we would not get along. I didn't reply because it wouldn't matter, but what mattered was that I needed to catch up with Claire.

I had ran as fast as I could to catch up with her; I found she was still walking, so I went up behind her and walked at a normal pace. She hadn't realised I was missing, which was an outstanding thing.

She turns around to look at me, then she moves aside and say, "Chaise, I would like you to meet our lead geneticist Dr Henry Wu." A Chinese American man in his early 40s, he had a black shirt on, with a lab coat on him, he had dark hair and brown eyes.

"You must be our new vaccinator, nice to see we still have people available to us for our assets", he said as if it was a normal thing. He put his hand out for a handshake.

I happily obliged, shaking his hand, "Nice meet you, Doctor Wu, I'm Chaise."

"Please, call me Henry, Chaise," he replied with a smile.

We stop shaking hands and once Claire saw we had finished, she quickly said, "Well we better get going otherwise we will be late to the Control room. Nice seeing you again, Henry."

"It's my pleasure to meet our new co-workers Claire, if you see Simon, tell him I said hi," Henry replied.

Claire and I started walking away at a fast pace to get to an elevator that was wide open for us. We went in and Claire pressed a button which caused the elevator to close the doors slowly and go down. Then there I heard a _ding_.

The elevator door opened, and I was greeted with a slightly gloomy room with heaps of screens, especially the giant screen which mapped out the entire island.

Claire says, "This is where we watch over our assets and tourists." I nod, before replying with, "I'm impressed." 

We hop out of the elevator before an African-America man puts his hand out that probably means 'stop'. "I.D please", the man says, obviously he was a security guard.

Claire pulls out her I.D card, "Claire Dearing, I'm your boss, remember Mr Anderson," she says with a bit of annoyance in her voice. At least I know what I should call him now.

"Sorry, ma'am, just taking precautions," Mr Anderson replies, then he looks at me," Kids aren't authorised to be in this area, ma'am."

"He's with me", Claire says, "and he's our new vaccinator, so expect him to come down here with an I.D card next time, Mr Anderson." He looked down at the floor for a moment before responding with a simple, "Sorry ma'am, carry on." Claire and I walk past Mr Anderson and walked up behind two people on chairs.

"... I don't get how the Compy's keep getting out of their pens, we removed any gaps were in the wall, so what's their secret?" I hear a man with dark hair say on the right side of the desk on a chair.

"Well, like what Ian Malcolm said, life finds a way." A brunette woman said on the left side of the desk on a chair.

Claire then makes an ahem sound, and both the man and woman turned around to look at who made the ahem sound and they stare in the eyes of Claire.

"Oh, hey, Claire, what are you doing here so soon?" The man asked, trying to act he was doing work, but then his gaze aims at me.

"Is it bring-your-child-to-work day, because I didn't know you were a parent, Claire?" The man had questioned. This man had a black facial hair and maybe dark brown hair, his eye colour is brown, he's wearing blue jeans and a white shirt.

Claire lets out a sigh, before saying, "I'm not a parent and he's our new vaccinator." I could tell this question annoyed Claire.

"So they hire kids now?" I couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking.

"Well, he was the first one to finish a test, and he'll be the only kid working with our assets," Claire said, now I know he was being serious.

"Chaise this is Lowery Cruthers, our park monitor in the Control room," Claire finally said.

"Nice to meet you little man", Lowery greeted, as he put his hand up for a high-five, so I give him a high-five. I like him already.

Claire continued, "And this is Vivian Krill, our technician and also a park monitor alongside Lowery." I look at Vivian. She had a floral dress and cream suede flats, she had long brown hair and she has green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Vivian," I greeted politely.

She smiles and replies, "Nice to meet you too, Chaise." I will love this place.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents Chaise?" Lowery had questioned, I knew this question would come up, eventually.

"Back in Australia, there was only one ticket to come here," I answered.

"Okay, so what is it like in Australia?" Lowery questioned again, I think we will chat a lot when I have my free time.

So I answer the question, "Boiling hot." If you lived in Australia, you would feel the power of the Sun.

"Okay, good to know," Lowery replied.

I hear the elevator door _ding._ We all turn around to see the man who made Jurassic World possible for the famous John Hammond.

It was the CEO himself, Simon Masrani.


	4. Chapter 4: Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaise meets Masrani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Masrani. He was a cool dude.

Simon Masrani is a dark-skinned man, possibly in his late 40s, he appears to be wearing some aqua or turquoise coat, on top of a pink shirt, he also has aqua or turquoise jeans with a black belt. He also has a stubble. His hair is a dark brown and has brown eyes.

Masrani stepped out of the elevator. Obviously Mr. Anderson didn't stop Masrani because he is the boss. This will be interesting.

I saw everyone go back to work, except for me, I do not understand what to do. _'Well, while Masrani is here I might as well introduce myself to him,'_ I thought to myself.

Simon walked up to where Claire, Lowery, Vivian and I were. He looked down to see me; he smiled.

So, I did the first thing my brain told me to do. I took my hand and introduced myself, "My name is Chaise, and you must be Simon Masrani." 

Masrani then took his hand out, and we shook hands, Masrani then replied, "Pleasure to meet you Chaise, I sure hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I'm sure I will," I replied, this place is having a bright side, besides the old park incident, which was like 22 years ago or something, but I'm sure nothing like that would happen again, at least I hope.

Claire then turns around to greet her boss, "Good afternoon, Mr. Masrani, nice to see that you and Chaise introduced each other."

"Claire, please, just Simon, we're friends," Simon said with a chuckle then a smile, but his smile quickly turned into a frown when he noticed something on the camera footage, Vivian then noticed it as well and pressed her earpiece.

"ACU can you please go to the Compy area and put them back into their pens, also get Greenpeace out of there," she blurted, everyone saw a man in green on the camera footage letting the Compies out and just yelling at them, wait that's the same man who told me to watch where I was going, when it was him who bumped into me! And his name is Greenpeace, such an unusual name. Wow, I guess I spoke too soon.

"Chaise, could I talk to you for a second?" Masrani asked, I nodded my head. What would he want to talk about?

We walked over to an area of the room where no one could hear us talking, I then asked, "So, does this Greenpeace guy do this normally or is this a first?"

"Greenpeace usually yells at the dinosaurs and some tourists, I've tried to get him to stop drinking, but he won't listen," Masrani said, "but I'm thinking of firing him, because he's a danger to the children and dinosaurs." Okay, now I really don't like Greenpeace.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"This job has its responsibilities, Greenpeace is unfortunately one of them", we both chuckled, "but if I fire him, he could try to sell secrets, if he has any, to companies like Biosyn, what do you think I should do?" I've heard of Biosyn, they've tried to steal embryo's from the original park. The embryos went missing, and the park assumed a mole took the embryos, but for some odd reason they never made it back to Biosyn, leaving the question of what happened to the embryo's.

I snapped back to reality, then I realised he's asking for my advice, I ponder, then I come up with a perfect solution. "Simon, if he's a danger to the park and its residents of tourists, dinosaurs and co-workers, he should probably be fired, but I highly doubt he would tell Biosyn, because they want embryo's, and he looks as if he wouldn't have any secrets from the lab, if he did he would of most likely been drunk, and would forget it. But we'll give him one more chance, and when he's caught in the act again, we'll use the evidence and then you can fire him. I believe that sounds about fair enough. Just one last chance and that's it. Do you agree?"

Simon ponders about everything that I just said, he then replies, "I agree, he's been given too many chances, just one last one, then that's it. Thank you, Chaise, now I know who to come to when I need advise." We both smile, "Well, us young vaccinators have wise knowledge to give to the new generation." We both laugh.

Claire comes over to us and says, "Well, Chaise it's time to go, the next place to go, is the raptor paddock." She then pauses, "Which is the last place I want to go," Claire mumbles, thinking I can't hear her.

"See you around Simon," I say, he then waves goodbye.

Claire and I go into the elevator. Well, it looks like I will meet some real dangerous predators.

This job will be outstanding, and dangerous. Though everything has its risks.


	5. Chapter 5: Birds of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaise meets Owen and the Raptor Squad. And...Hoskins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Raptors!  
> Enjoy.

Claire was in the driver's seat and I was in the front passenger seat of her Mercedes-Benz GLE 450 AMG Coupé, driving through a dirt road, which supposedly leads to the raptor paddock, at least I assume that's where it leads.

I was thinking about what Claire mumbled back at the Control Room, _"Which is the last place I want to be."_ Was she afraid of raptors? Did she have something against them? Or was it something else?

Claire put the car to a stop and turned off the engine. As we hopped out of the car I noticed we were near a paddock, with a lot of handlers at bay.

We started walking up the stairs; I saw a pig inside the habitat, running and squealing in panic. Claire and I finally reached the upper half of the paddock, I walked toward a railing while Claire was talking to a co-worker, and looked down into the habitat area.

The bushes started rustling, then one at a time, four velociraptors came out, possibly looking for the pig. I stared in wonder and awe at the de-extinct dromaeosaurids.

"I would be careful on those railings, you could fall if you're not careful," a stern yet soft voice said.

I turned to face where the voice was coming from; I see a man with brown hair and blue eyes; he is probably in his 30's, he appears to be wearing a light blue buttoned-up shirt, with a brown leather vest on top of it, also appears to be wearing dark brown jeans, with a brown leather belt with a gold buckle, is also wearing brown suede boots and appears to also be wearing a brown rugged Casio GD 1001B watch.

"Thanks for the tip", I replied in a thankful voice.

The man looks at me for a minute before asking, "What's your name, kid?"

"Chaise", I answered, "and who might you be?"

"The names Owen", he replied, "and you must be the new vaccinator Lowery told me about, nice to have you on the team", he said, then he asked, "Where are your parents Chaise?"

"There was only one ticket to get here, so their still back in Australia," I answered.

Then Claire came over to us, "Well nice to see you've met Mr. Grady," Claire said kind of coldly.

"It's just Owen, Claire. We went on a date, remember?" Owen replied. Oh, that's why Claire didn't want to come here, because her ex was here. This might not end well.

"Yes, and then that date went terrible, remember?" Claire answered in a I-really-don't-want-to-talk-about-this kind of tone.

"Only because you were printing out a itinerary and had diet that didn't allow tequila." Owen answered back.

"At least I didn't wear board shorts to the date," Claire retaliated back.

As they were arguing, a dark skinned man came beside me and said, "Their at it again, aren't they." I nodded in agreement. Though I was still myself one question... what in the world is a itinerary and a tequila?

I looked up at the man who was muttering some French to himself. I noticed he was wearing a salmon pink button-up shirt, which was open to expose his yellowish undershirt, he was also wearing BDU khaki work pants, he was also wearing some brown leather boots, however the brand of those boots are unknown to me, on his left hand he appears to be equipped with a black tactical watch, but I don't know if its a G-Shock like Owens, and he also had a leather brown belt.

"Hey, Barry", Owen shouted, "could you take Chaise to see the Velociraptors, but not in person just tell him who is who and I'll be right there with you."

"Yes, Barry, show him to the assets," Claire also shouted.

"Excuse me, those are my animals, you don't call them assets, not while I'm around," Owen retaliated.

Barry led me to another part of the catwalk to get away from the fight and to show me the velociraptors from up here.

We walked to an area of the catwalk where we could see the velociraptors. I saw one of the handler catch the pig and quickly led to its pen. The raptor siblings were playing around with each other, then they all looked up to see Barry and I, so I nervously gave a little wave.

Barry then began to talk,"If you are going to work with us, you must know the raptors names." Barry with wisdom in his voice, before asking, "Do you know their genders, Chaise?"

"Every dinosaur on the island are girls, well, except the ones who were from the original Jurassic Park", I answered back. Barry nodded.

"That one down there in the back is Charlie, she's the youngest," Barry said pointing to a green velociraptor with black vertical stripes running down her back. "The one that's trying to sleep near the tree in the shade, is Echo, she's the troublemaker," Barry said pointing to a brown velociraptor with dark blue striping as well as a dark blue around her eyes. The most noticeable trait on her muzzle was a scar that was on the left side of her muzzle. "The one playing with Charlie is Delta, she's my favourite, and the tactical of the pack," Barry points at a teal coloured velociraptor with surprisingly no stripes. "Then lastly the one at the front of the group watching the others do their things, is Blue, she is the beta of the pack," Barry pointed at a velociraptor with bluish-grey skin with a white stripe and with a metallic blue in the middle going horizontally from her eye orbit, with one side has blue around her eye, while the other stops at the head, down to the tip of her tail. Well I know why she is called "Blue" because of her stripe.

Owen started walking over to us with Claire behind him, I guess they finished their argument, Owen picks up a bucket on his way to us. "Thanks Barry for showing Chaise the velociraptors, but there's one more thing I need him to do," Owen says while dropping the bucket. "I need you to help me feed the raptors, just get the meat and throw it to the raptors, but the rat is for Blue." Owen says.

"Sure," I reply, Owen smiles at me and gives me three chunks of meat, while the dead rat stays in the bucket.

"Just say the name of one of the girls and throw the chunk of meat to them," Owen told me. I nodded.

First I called out, "Charlie," she eats the meat I had thrown to her. Then I called out, "Echo, here you go girl," I thrown the meat to her and she quickly caught and ate it. Lastly I called out, "Here you go Delta," I throw the meat chunk to her and she jumps to eat it, which she succeeds at.

Then Owen gives me the dead rat, so I say, "Okay Blue, this one is for you," I throw the rat to her which she happily gobbles down, giving a happy chirp. I smile. "Wow, are you teaching a kid how to take care of the raptors if you ever pass, or is this a test for the public?" A cheery and calm voice said. Owen frowned as well as Barry.

I see who the voice belongs to, there was a man who... I wouldn't say overweight, but he might want to consider a bit more exercise. Anyway, he appeared to be wearing black cargo pants, a Columbia Bahama fossil shirt, as well as a Jurassic World patch and a Timex easy read watch, though I could not tell what kind of shoes he was wearing. I look down into the habitat, the raptors started growling.

"Hey, Vic, I was just getting Chaise to feed the girls so they know he will be coming here often," Owen said.

Vic nodded. Then Claire said, "Mr. Hoskins, thanks for checking up on the assets, good to see you're doing your job."

"Thanks, Claire, just dropping by to see the new vaccinator," Vic then looks at me.

Then he says, "Where are my manners, Vic Hoskins," he introduced himself calmly while putting his hand out for a hand shake.

"Chaise." I greeted back, while shaking his hand.

"I just need to borrow Owen here for a little chat, is that okay?" Vic Hoskins asked calmly.

"Well I do need to show Chaise where his quarters are, so we better get going," Claire said quickly.

I said my goodbyes to Owen, Barry and Vic, while also silently to the raptors, as I followed Claire back to her vehicle. I hop into the passenger seat as Claire was hopping into the drivers seat.

I was going to enjoy working with my new co-workers, I just know it.


	6. Chapter 5.5: Journal Log #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These journal logs will only be made by Chaise. These will tell experiences I didn't bother to write down as a chapter, because I thought these journal logs were a good idea.  
> I still think that.

_Journal log #1,_

_It's been two days since I got to Jurassic World. Yesterday I did my first vaccination on a baby Gallimimus. She chirped from pain and shock when the needle entered her skin, which released the vaccine into her bloodstream. After four minutes of pain, and with the help of me calming her down, she was fine after that, continued her day just being adored by children._

_Earlier today, the funniest thing happened, Compies attacked me, which is not that funny. I had to vaccinate three Compies, the trainer there needed to leave for something that I can't seem to remember, so when the trainer left me alone with the three Compies, they decided they wanted to see what I tasted like. So, they tried to jump at me, but I dodged their attacks until they did it faster. One of them bit on to my coat's sleeve so she "hung" there, until the other two tried to trip me, which failed, but luckily the trainer came back, helped me get the Compies away from me, after I vaccinated them, the trainer then grabbed a water sprayer, used it to get them to leave us alone and lead them back to their paddock, so I guess I was rescued from death._

_In my free time, I've started visiting Lowery and Vivian in the Control Room, I also show Mr. Anderson my ID now, so he doesn't have to stop me when I get out of the elevator. I saw a camera which showed the Jurassic World gym. Lowery told me they have the gym there because the tourists need to exercise, so that's why we have a gym. Which makes sense. But what shocked me was that Vivian told me that Claire goes to the gym sometimes, but she normally goes on the treadmill to test out her speed, Vivian also told me on some part of the island Claire goes for a run in her high heels just in case a "Jurassic Park incident" happens again. That's smart because you always need to prepare._

_When I visited Owen today at the Raptor paddock, Owen told me Vic's real intentions for the raptors. I was shocked to know that Vic wants to use the raptors for purposes of war, which is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, however I still have friendly chats with Hoskin's anyway, even if he wants to weaponize the raptors, which I don't agree with. The girls were a little bit happy to see me, I don't think Delta cared very much, Blue and Charlie looked happy to see me again, but Echo looked as if she wanted to see what I tasted like, which she's never going to get the chance of._

_But the craziest thing that happened to me today was before I went back to my Bungalow, which Claire was referring to when she said she would show me to my quarters on Sunday, I would of preferred if she said "Bungalow" instead of "quarters", but still, at least I have privacy. Anyway, the craziest thing happened as I walked out of the Control Room, Simon was waiting for me near the lab, and told me to," Follow me," which I did. I followed Simon to Dr. Wu's office, where Wu was waiting. Wu greeted me, and Simon explained to me that, "There aren't that much people Wu and I trust with the information that Wu and I were about to give you, because Claire's already stressed with work and we didn't want to stress her out even more, Owen has the raptors to take care of and he isn't authorised for this kind of information and Vic is... well Vic." Then Masrani went straight to the point and asked if I'm trust worthy enough to keep this information secret, I replied with a yes, after he smiled at me, he showed me the information._

_This information was all the dinosaur's genetics, codes, classes, and even future dinosaurs, but there was one that caught my eye... "The Indominus Rex". Apparently, this dinosaur was a hybrid. Simon then got a suitcase with a number code on it, so I put the sheaf of papers that had the information on it into the suitcase, and gave it a lock code, for safe keeping from prying eyes._

_After I left, I went straight back here, in my bungalow and typed everything down on this computer. Because apparently, I needed a computer with journal logs on it. So says Claire and Owen._

_I need to Skype my family._

_End Journal log #1._


	7. Chapter 6: The Indominus Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaise meets the Indominus Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the I-Rex in all her glory.  
> Enjoy!

It's been officially five weeks since I got to Jurassic World. I'm still alive, so that's a wonderful sign. Owen has hesitantly agreed with Simon that I can vaccinate Blue and her sisters, but only if they are in their, what I like to call, "Racing Pens."

Speaking of the girls, Blue and Delta have trusted me and haven't eaten me, but in all honesty, I think they're not eating me because whenever I go to the paddock; I feed them, which is probably the most accurate assumption. Charlie, though, likes me a lot. She was the first one to trust me first. I don't think Echo likes me, because she now growls at me every time I go to the paddock or at least ignores me. Probably because I vaccinated her when she showed symptoms of a flu.

Simon and Wu have involved me into their minor side projects, which I am glad for, because in my free time there isn't that much to do. Claire was arguing with Simon while Wu was keeping things calm, but I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were in Wu's office.

Which leads me to present day. I was looking into the glass of an incubator, watching as a baby _Gallimimus_ came out of her eggshell, I stayed out of her line of eyesight, mostly because I didn't want to imprint on it.

Simon and Wu come out of the office with Claire, I see they probably finished their useless argument. "Ah, Chaise, just the vaccinator we wanted to see," Simon greets. Obviously, he wanted me to do something. "I need you to do something for me," Simon asks. Called it.

"What do you want me to do Simon?" I asked politely.

Simon was about to answer when Claire cut him off to ask, "Mr. Masrani, are you sure this is still an excellent idea?"

Wu intervenes and says, "Well, Chaise is still new here, and he has done exceptional work over the past five weeks."

"But he isn't authorised to see the new asset!" Claire says with annoyance in her voice.

"Chaise here is the best vaccinator in the park, he has vaccinated ten species of dinosaurs in just one week, the other vaccinators here can only vaccinate five species in two weeks because they need enough courage to vaccinate the carnivores because they don't want to get eaten," Masrani says. That is true, some vaccinators try to convince Claire or Masrani to vaccinate **one** _Compy_ or an herbivore.

Wu intervenes again, "And since Chaise has vaccinated ten species, including the _Raptors_ and an _Allosaurus_ , we think he should see the health of the new asset." That is also true.

I just watch until I ask in a calming voice, "What is the new dinosaur?"

Simon turns to me and says, "The new dinosaur is our first genetically modified hybrid... the _Indominus Rex_ , I would go see her myself but my schedule is full."

I wasn't too shocked since I've already read about the _"Indominus Rex"_ , but still pulled a shocked face either way on instinct.

Claire looks annoyed but still puts on a normal face. Simon turns to Claire and asks in a calm and polite tone, "Claire, may you please drive Chaise to the Indominus paddock?"

Claire sighed in defeat and said, "Yes, Mr. Masrani."

"Thank you, Claire," Simon replies. This had quite gone out of hand. At least it's over.

Claire nodded and walked out of the lab, I followed behind her.

I turned my head to see Simon and Wu as they went into the office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire and I were in her car, driving to the paddock. It had already gone to noon, so it would be dark soon.

Claire pulled over, we hopped out of the vehicle, and I saw multiple workers building the paddocks walls higher.

I followed Claire up the stairs and went into the door.

When we went into the watch area, I saw that the paddocks supervisor was none other than Greenpeace. But he was sleeping on the job, with a bottle of rum in his hand, sleeping on a chair.

Claire frowned and then put on her 'I-wish-this-guy-was-fired' look she sometimes does to Owen when he is not looking and then her 'angry-boss' look.

She quietly pats him on the shoulder, and in an instant, he started waking up. He looks up at Claire and said, "Ms. Dearing, what are you doing here so early in the Morning?" He sounded kind of sober, but then again, he tricks people into thinking he's sober when he's not.

"First, it's the afternoon, and second, we do not sleep on the job Mr. Greenpeace," Claire clarified in a firm voice.

Greenpeace chuckles, but then frowns when his gaze falls upon me. Greenpeace and I have encountered each other on some occasions during my time vaccinating the dinosaurs, and one time I was vaccinating an _Allosaurus. He_ said something offending to me... which was his intention. He had scoffed and said, _"Why don't you go over to the kids' area and vaccinate some baby dino's, and let the grown-ups do their work, eh?"_

This offended me, so I had a response for myself, _"So, explain to me how being a rotten drunk couch potato is better than a kid who's doing their job and going to outlive you?"_ Some _Allosaurus_ trainers, who helped sedate the _Allosaurus_ , went, "Damn!!!"

Greenpeace had no comeback and stayed silent for most of the day until he got drunk again.

Anyway, Greenpeace asks in a rude tone, "What's he doing here?"

Claire glares at him, but Greenpeace doesn't notice it. Claire reluctantly answered his question, "Chaise is here to see the new asset, now deal with it."

Greenpeace made a sound which was like 'I-don't-really-want-to-do-this-but-fine'. Just because of the tone of voice he used.

He turned his chair back to the control of the paddock. He pushed a button that detected a heat signature in the foliage inside the paddock.

I look out the window and see blood-red eyes looking straight into my eyes, filled with hurt, hatred... and curiosity?

This _Indominus Rex_ has probably never seen a human child before. Then again, she probably has been here most of her life. She goes near an opened space area, unintentionally revealing most of her appearance.

At a cursory glance, she resembles a freakishly large, pale Velociraptor nublarensis, but closer inspection betrays her chimeric look. Unlike a _Velociraptor_ , her rugged, horned head proudly to, possibly, her _Abelisaurus_ heritage. The _Indominus_ possesses rows of jagged, gnarly teeth, and I swear I saw blood in her mouth and teeth, possibly the result of her teeth growing in random directions.

Her body is coated in osteoderms. She also has long, muscular arms and grasping fingers with opposable thumbs.

The Indominus then goes back into the foliage, probably because she doesn't like people watching her.

"Is there a reason you guys don't have another... _I-Rex_ ," I asked.

"Good nicknaming Chaise. This one had a sibling, in case this one didn't survive, but it ate it," Claire answered.

I looked at Claire with a worrying face. Claire just continued to smile and said, "Don't worry, we'll be safe." I look back at the habitat with a sigh of relief, but still have some worry.

Greenpeace looks at his watch and announces, "Well, look at this, it's 5:40 pm, I think it's time to go back to our bungalows and call it a night. Don't you think?"

Claire looks at him and asks me, "Do you have any concerns, Chaise? Or will this be all right for the public?"

I look at the habitat and back at her and say, "Well besides she ate her sibling, I don't see any wrong, so yeah, when are you planning on showing the public?"

"Sometime next year," Claire answers.

"Well, I guess I've done my part," as I started walking away, I turn back to Claire and say, "Claire, please name her something other than the 'Indominus', like an actual name."

Claire ponders and then replies, "Even though I see that as unscientific, I'll see what I can do," Claire smiles.

I walk out until Greenpeace asks, "Hey, kid, aren't you forgetting she's your ride?"

I look back at Greenpeace and smile, "I think I'll walk, get some fresh air, some outdoor adventure, something you don't seem to do often."

Claire snickers at the burn, Greenpeace rolls his eyes as he goes back to work, and drinks some of that rum. I go through the door to the outside, breathing in the fresh air and going down the steps.

As I walk away from the paddock, I see a power box that has a sign that says, "Warning: Please do not open. Can give fatal electrical shock. Leads to thermal detectors." It confused me to why they had a sign that said it leads to thermal detectors, which is a terrible flaw.

I walk away to go to my bungalow.

Hopefully tomorrow will be interesting.


	8. Chapter 7: The Indo-Rex Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new protagonist enters the roster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indo is an OC that belongs to me and me only.

Run.

That was all I was thinking about.

Finally, I escaped from that lab. Hopefully, I can get to the _Cargo_ and hide there with Phone and Diego.

I stopped since I had run out of breath; I looked back; I had already gotten far enough away from that wretched lab, from those wretched human scientists.

 _'Why didn't I just listen to Phone and Diego, what would they say if they were in this situation with me,'_ I thought.

I ponder, then thought to myself, ' _They would probably say something like, "The best way to get out of this situation, Indo, is to wait for convenience." Those two were a little obsessive with convenience, but they took care of me for most of my life.'_

I see a creature that is bright orange, has a long neck and darkened patterns of red and orange from head to tail. My stomach growls at me to eat it, so I camouflage, sneak up on it, and swiftly kill it.

I finish eating it, as I lick the warm red liquid on my snout, I go to a tree with plenty of shade, so without thinking, I got out of my camouflage and go lay under the tree, instantly falling asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sigh._

Sometimes I just want to escape this place, with my sisters, and be free.

But if I do, even if my sisters agree, Alpha would miss us.

All I want to do is live my life, find a mate who I will love, as he will love me back, and have offspring who we will love together.

Alpha never told us that there were no males on the island, the only person honest with us was Chaise, who sometimes chats to us, not expecting an answer back, but he has gotten a few of our sign language correct, but there is still more he must learn.

I've grown to like him. But Alpha will always be my first favourite human I will like, Chaise will be my second favourite human I will like on this island.

I hope one day Alpha will let us out to see the...

"Hey Blue," Delta greeted.

Looks like I must continue this train of thought later.

"Oh, hi Delta," I greet back.

Delta looks at my facial expression and asks, "You've been thinking about escaping again, haven't you?" Damn, she's good at this.

I sigh before admitting, "Yes, I have been thinking about escaping again." Delta looks at me before smiling.

"Do you not like it here? Because, well, we're safe here, we have food, water, pigs to hunt, we get to listen to Chaise's stories... and our Alpha," Delta says.

I ponder, and say, "Well, I guess you're right. Maybe freedom isn't worth it." I still can't believe how persuasive Delta can be.

Delta smiles and says, "That's our beta. Come on, Chaise is back with one of his stories, advice or whatever he wants to tell us now." I like Chaise, he's such a nice and honest human. If he fell into our territory, Delta, Charlie and I wouldn't eat him. I can't say the same for Echo, though, she's still mad at him for getting rid of the sickness she caught, by injecting the cure for it, which stung her since it involved a sharp object.

As Delta and I come out of the foliage, I can see Charlie waiting for us. And I see Echo is just waiting for Chaise to fall in.

That will not happen, not on my watch.

Charlie looks over at us. "Took you guys long enough," Charlie calls out enthusiastically.

I look up to see Chaise with a bucket; I assume that's food, because I can smell a scent of bacon in there.

"Hey girls," Chaise calls out. Delta, Charlie and I look up at him. Echo is too busy thinking about eating Chaise to even bother that he gives us free food to eat.

Chaise throws each piece of bacon to each of us:

First Delta.

Then Charlie, who was overjoyed to get something from Chaise.

Echo eats hers, even though she still doesn't like Chaise.

And finally, me. I swallow the bacon quickly and look up at Chaise to see if he wanted to give me more until that metal thing on his belt started speaking.

"Chaise we need you to come to the Control room. Like right now," the male voice said on the strange device.

"Okay, Lowery, I'm on my way. Sorry girls got to go," Chaise says before leaving and waving goodbye.

Charlie went to play with Delta. Echo just stayed under the shade before questioning, "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know," I answered before going into the foliage.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaise was in the elevator on the way to the Control Room.

He hopes whatever the problem was; it was worth his time with the girls.

The elevator door opens, Chaise walked out, and showed Mr. Anderson his ID card.

Chaise saw Masrani, Owen, Lowery, Vivian and Claire looking at the main monitor which appears to have picked something up on the island.

"What's the problem?" Chaise asked.

"The monitor picked something up in Gallimimus Valley, though the monitor hasn't identified what it is yet," Lowery replied.

Chaise looked at the main monitor, seeing the number code of the dinosaur.

'INRX-004, what's that?' Chaise thought to himself.

Vivian says, "Guys, whatever this dinosaur is, killed a Gallimimus, meaning it's a carnivore, and probably dangerous." Chaise thought to himself, 'Well, duh.'

Owen looks at the dot and asks Claire and Masrani, "Can't you guys just send a squad out to capture whatever species this is?"

Claire was about to respond when everyone heard Vic's voice say, "We can use the raptors to capture this thing." Everyone turned to Vic, Owen has a very unapproved face.

"INGEN cameras caught that thing, it's damn ugly for a raptor, but a skilled hunter and since your raptors are a pack, they can overpower this thing and take it down," Vic continued.

"Not on my watch, Hoskins, we're not releasing my girls," Owen sternly replied. Chaise and Masrani nodded in agreement.

"If not, well, then my team and I will capture it ourselves," Vic threatened.

Owen thought about it before sighing in defeat, knowing that Hoskins would want to use this poor dinosaur and use it for war, but he would not let that happen.

"Fine, we'll get the girls to hunt this 'raptor' down, with the help of your men, but they follow my orders. When the girls find this thing, we will tranquilize all of them and take them back home, with their new roommate," Owen says, Vic nodded in response, before walking towards the elevator to get his team ready for Owen.

Chaise thought to himself, _'I dear god hope this thing will be friendly to humans.'_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo were in the Racing Pens. Owen was pacing in front of them, questioning if he made the right choice, since INGEN was putting camera headsets on them.

Chaise was checking the girl's health, making sure they were ready for this. Chaise didn't want this, but it was necessary for the newcomer to not be turned into a 'war machine'.

"Okay girls, I need you to find this dino, like chasing a pig but this one is not food and will live with you. Since you do not have its scent, it should be easy, since through Chaise's theory, this thing could be part raptor. Now we will need you to distract it. No attacking unless it is 100% aggressive. And don't eat anybody.... please," Owen orders.

Chaise goes up the stairs to be in the catwalk's safety. Owen made a 'everything-will-be-okay' nod. Chaise had hoped that things would be okay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue was not happy at the strange men who placed these weird headsets on her sisters and herself.

Though she was happy to see Chaise again, she could tell Delta and Charlie were happy to see him too, though Echo wasn't too happy to see him.

Alpha told us our orders, but what confused me, and my sisters, is that there was another raptor on the island, well, at least that's what I heard.

I glance at Delta, who has the 'this-is-surprising-information' look in her eyes.

Alpha goes near a human vehicle, but before he does, he looks up at Chaise and nods at him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owens nods at Chaise, which was the signal to press the button that would release the girls.

Chaise pressed the button as soon as Owen gets into the INGEN van.

Chaise see's the girls run off into the foliage, going to find this "raptor."


	9. Chapter 8: The Indo-Rex Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Raptor Squad encounter the Indo-Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> Indo is my OC and belongs to me only.

My sisters and I were running in the foliage looking for this new 'raptor.' But I was distracted from all the unfamiliar scents, some scents smelled like food. I wonder what kind of food humans eat-

"Blue, pay attention," Delta told me from the side.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Delta continued, "If you don't pay attention, you might run into a tree."

"Thanks, Delta, okay sisters, if you smell a scent familiar to us, inform the pack immediately," I ordered.

We were slowing down our running when Delta perked her head up and sniffed the air.

"I got a scent," Delta informed, she continued, "It's rather odd, its scent is like a raptor, but then it has another predator scent, then other scents that I can't identify-wait, it's a male?!"

A male?! Alpha said there were only females on the island....and that we are the only raptors on the island.

Echo looked at Delta and said, "Will you quite down, I believe we have found our target."

She points to a grey raptor-like-figure sleeping under the shade of a tree. The grey male raptor was curled into a slight ball, sleeping peacefully. The quills that went from the top of his neck, down smaller and smaller until it reached his tail. Delta and I noticed immediately that he had five fingers, each with claws, and both hands have opposable thumbs, like humans.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was the most curious about this new raptor, but I was cautious. I took a step to this strange raptor. I hated this weird thing on my head, they were irritating, not because they were uncomfortable, but mostly because my instincts hated them, saw them as strange and really have no purpose.

I go closer to this stranger, but Blue quietly calls out, "Delta, get away from him."

I silently hiss at Blue, "I'm being cautious."

Blue then orders, "Delta get back here, that's a direct order!" Blue had accidently raised her voice.

I looks back at Blue, but Blue must have notice something move behind me, because she expressed alert on her face. Blue calls out, "Delta, step back now!"

I immediately followed the order, now realising I was within biting distance of the odd grey raptor, nearly getting bitten by said raptor. The raptor had woken up. He stands up to his full height. He is much taller than my sisters and I.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell are you?!" the grey stranger questions the four raptors, his deep and slightly rough voice tinged with an intimidating tone. He was having the best nap of his time, better than the labs cells or the _Cargo_. He was not happy to see these strangers watching him sleep.

"We we're about to ask the same question," Echo grumbles quietly.

"I'm Blue, beta of this pack. That's Charlie, Echo and Delta. And you are?" Blue asks firmly.

"Indo," he responded blankly.

Delta blurted out, "Well Indo, you almost bit my face off!"

Indo looks at them all cautiously and says calmly, "Apologies. I'll be on my way now." Indo starts turning to walk away

However, Charlie goes in front of Indo and says boldly, "We can't let you do that."

Indo eyes Charlie suspiciously and asks, "And why not?"

Charlie was about to answer when Blue interrupted and said, "Because we haven't seen you around these parts and would like to know you better." She lied.

Indo looks at her confusingly and says, "I'm sorry, I would like to stay and chat but I need to be somewhere."

"Well how about we accompany you, for safety reasons," Blue requested, lying again.

Indo pondered at the request, and decided to call out her fib, "Who's your alpha?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indo knew that something was off with them. He knew their beta was lying to him, because why else would she interrupt the young green raptor. They were hiding something, and he knew it. The suspicion grew stronger when he noticed the headsets they had on. He knew about all kinds of headsets scientists used to place on him, and these ones were no different. So, if she decided to lie to hide, he would have to pull her out with the truth.

"Who's your alpha?" Indo had asked, knowing full well that alphas would be in the front not the betas.

Blue tried to come up with an answer. "Our alpha is, um.... well crap."

Suddenly a tranquiliser dart hits Indo's neck, then 3 more tranquiliser darts hit down his neck.

Before Indo collapses Indo mutters hatefully, "Damn humans."

Indo is laying still on the ground, trying to stay awake.

He hears a male human call from the ambush spot, "Good work girls. Now let's take you all home."

Tranquiliser darts hit Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie. They collapse to the ground, unconscious.

Indo closes his eyes and was greeted by darkness.


	10. Chapter 9: Fun Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indo awakes in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

I woke up from that sleep.

I remember little, it's still foggy.

No. Wait. It's coming back to me now.

I escaped from that human lab.... then I had a nap under a tree after eating that orange creature....and then I met that squad of-

Those female raptors worked for the humans! And then the humans tranquilized me. And now I'm....uh...

Where the hell am I?

It looks like a habitation. It smells like habitation. But this is not habitation. I can tell because of the catwalks in the sky.

I stand up. I smell a familiar scent. It was one of the sisters. But which one-

"You done gawking at the sky?" The rude voice rhetorically asked.

Now I know who.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Echo was not a fan of this 'guest' in their territory. But whatever Alpha says they must obey. Especially Blue. In truth she did love Blue as a sister, she was family, but being the beta, Echo did not like that. She did not like getting bossed around. Echo always thought she would be the better beta, she even fought for that title with Blue. But all she got instead was a scar across her snout and face as well as a permanently offset jaw. Blue was the rightful victor.

Good news was, Echo would no longer be omega. Bad news was, they had another raptor, or whatever he was, that could tell her off for disrespecting alpha or Blue.

Blue had sent her to introduce and show our new guess around. As well as lead him to their nest area.

Being the grouchy raptor she is, she rhetorically asked, "You done gawking at the sky?"

The male "raptor", Indo, glared at her, but answered, nonetheless.

"Why in fact, yes."

"It was rhetorical," Echo responded.

She swore she heard him grumble, "Of course it was." But she didn't dare call him out on it. She did not want to get in a fight, not feeling pleased now.

"Blue- I mean, beta sent me here to get you," Echo informed. Echo started walking away, expecting him to follow, but when she turned back to see him pondering, probably planning how to get out. "You coming?" She asked more nicely this time.

Indo sighed with annoyance and started to follow her. They stayed silent for the time before Echo started to talk, "You know we had to bring you here for your own safety?"

Indo stayed silent, just listened.

"If Alpha didn't allow us to get to you, then Hoskins would have gotten to you," Echo said, saying Hoskins with much hate.

"Is this Hoskins the type of greedy human that just wants to use your species for.... what was the word. War?" Indo asks.

"Yeah-wait, what do you mean MY species?" Echo asked suspiciously.

"If you hadn't noticed, we are completely different creatures," Indo says.

Echo was about to say something, but she realised he was right. His scent may be like them, but he was not a raptor.

"We're here," Echo announces.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indo looked towards the clearing and cave.

Blue is sitting at the pride rock while watching Charlie bug Delta. Begging to play a game.

Delta looks at Indo and Echo.

"We're here," Echo announced who looks towards Blue.

"Well good," Blue says, jumping off the rock, walking to greet Indo.

"Welcome to your new home," Blue said.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. And goodbye," Indo says as he turns to walk off into the foliage.

"Hey, hey you can't do that," Blue says, having to block Indo's path.

"And why not?" Indo asks.

"Because you are a part of this pack now, and as your beta- ", Blue was cut off by Indo, "I am not apart of any pack. And you are definitely not my beta."

Delta says, "Well it was either us or Hoskins. Just be glad our Alpha- ", Now it was Delta who was cut off.

"Who is this Alpha of yours? I haven't seen him or her around," Indo asks. Unaware of who the alpha is.

"He is not here at the moment," Blue says. Indo was not going to question further.

"Look, Indo, we saved you from whatever Hoskin's would have done to you. And even though you are acting like a real jerk right now, no one deserves to be tortured by Hoskins," Delta spoke.

Indo was gonna respond but decided against that. He pondered his options. They did technically save him and have been kind enough to give him a home. He does need to get to the _Cargo_. 'Well, maybe I could stay, for a couple days at least,' Indo thought.

"Fine. I'll stay," Indo says. Charlie runs over with joy and asks, "Are you our brother now?"

Indo says, "No, I am just a roommate."

Charlie lowers her head, but then asks, "Can we play a game? Please?" Charlie begs please a lot at this point.

"I would really not," Indo says.

Delta then joins the begging with Charlie. Indo then says, "Alright, fine."

Echo says, "Well no thank you!"

Charlie says, "You'll get used to Echo's grouchiness."

Indo nods and then asks, "So what game are we playing?"

"You run and hide, and we'll chase and attempt to tag you. You get a 10 second head start," Charlie explains.

"So, you betta start running," Delta says, smirking.

Indo, without a moment to lose, runs off into the foliage.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where to hide? Where to hide? Where to hide?! I need to find some place to hide. I could, no, that would be too obvious. Maybe I can blend in with the logs. They might catch my scent though.

"5....4....", I could hear them counting.

Oh god they're almost done! Hmm, this bush. Yes, this bush right here will be able to hide my entire body.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indo hides behind the bush not wasting any time. Blue, Delta and Charlie call out, "1!"

Delta is the first one to get to the log area where Indo is currently hiding nearby.

Through the bush Indo is hiding in, Indo watches as Delta searches for him.

'You won't be able to find me. Now please move along now,' Indo thinks to himself.

Delta looks at the bush Indo is hiding in and she calls out, "Found him!"

"Oh nuts," Indo mumbles, he then starts running off into the foliage.

Charlie comes out behind him. Indo ducks from a branch. Charlie not so lucky. She hits the branch, it breaks off, but she fumbles over.

"You okay?" Indo calls out.

She responds back, "I'm fine!" Indo nods and continues running.

While running, he looks to his right side to see Blue, to the left is Charlie however she is behind.

Indo takes a left right as Blue tried to tag him. She runs into Charlie. They seem fine.

Indo continues running, though he notices something. Someone is missing. Where is Delta?

Suddenly a force knocks him over and pins him to the ground. The force seemed to have been Delta. "I got him!" She calls out to Blue and Charlie.

Delta hops off Indo and he gets up.

"I hope I didn't break anything," Delta says. Indo replies, "No."

"Can we play another game?" Charlie asks.

Blue looks up to the sky to see grey clouds blocking the sun. Thunder rumbling. Rain starts dropping.

"Sadly no, we better get back to the nest areas," Blue suggests.

Rain starts dropping faster.

"Don't want to get drenched," Delta says.

The rain has gotten heavy and Indo is heavily drenched, he retorts, "Too late for that."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick drink from the pond, they went back to the nest areas.

Once they got back to the nest areas, Echo had already taken refuge under a tree on top of her nest.

Charlie, Delta and Blue go to their protected nests.

However, Indo had no nest. Delta had suggested he shared with her nest, but he declined. Indo was still not comfortable sharing with someone else's nest. One reason was because he is invading their territory, and the other was he still didn't trust them.

Indo had set up a quick nest under a tree. It wasn't a complete nest, but it would have to do.

Indo looked up at the cat walks again, only to see humans leaving to get back to their bungalows.

Indo growled silently. What was he doing here? In a habitat made by humans?

He needed to think of a plan to get out of here. To escape back to the _Cargo_.

For now, he will sleep. He needed the rest.

He will organise a plan tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 9.5: Journal Log #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaise's 6th log.

Journal log #6,

After just recently capturing this new and odd dinosaur, I was told to check on the health of the male dinosaur. He didn't have any diseases, thankfully. I did not want the girls to be infected too and allow another reason for Echo to hold a grudge against me. She snaps at me whenever she sees me on the catwalk.

We made further research on this dinosaur. The blood samples the lab gave back had confirmed mostly everyone's suspicions. This dinosaur is a hybrid. The three blood samples proved it. This hybrid's genetic make-up comprises Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor and the Indominus Rex. They kept this information between me, Claire, Dr. Wu and Simon. There was a fourth but Dr. Wu, I mean, Henry, had taken that information for 'further inspections' and has deemed the fourth, and many more genetic make-up information, classified.

On other news, Claire had thought of a name for the Indominus Rex. Claire called her, drum roll please, 'Indy'. Not as creative as I would have thought it would be, but it's easier for kids to say instead of "Indominus" Rex. Yeah.

And onto other recent events. Though this is probably nothing. I have been experiencing weird.... dreams. I won't go into much detail as I must be Skyping my family soon. But these dreams are weird. Most anyway. The rest is like an ominous place. And I've been seeing things out of the corner of my eye. And hearing distorted and mumbled voices, like underwater, but whispers. In my opinion, it's probably just work getting to me.

End log #6.


	12. Chapter 10: The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indo meets the Owen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have been a rushed chapter.

Indo was stirring awake in his sorry excuse of a nest. The sun was shining in his face of all places to annoy him.

He groggily opened an eye. Then the other eye. Blinked a couple times to get rid of the sleepiness in his eyes. And started stretching like a cat.

Indo had a to-do list today. First thing was first. Go to the lake and get some water. Second, redo his horrid nest that he had slept in. Third was to get more information on his new, and temporary, pack.

Indo, after concluding he needed to get up and go get some water instead of being lazy and going back to sleep, got up from his horrid nest and walked to the direction where the pond supposedly was....

Which turned out to be the other direction of all places. Damn, morning exhaustion does do a lot of detouring on your brain.

Indo EVENTUALLY got to the pond.... though it came at a cost with several head bumps to trees.

Indo, somehow not succumbing to his desired need to sleep, lowered his head and started swallowing gulps of water.

"Good morning," the sound of Delta's voice greeted Indo.

Indo lifted his head to see Delta a few steps away from him and the pond.

"Morning," Indo greeted back, but more tired.

"You got sleep last night, right? That storm didn't keep you up?" Delta asked thoughtfully.

Indo replied, "That horrid excuse of a nest I made kept me from sleeping, stabbing me with sticks every chance it got." Delta was unsure if he was serious or attempting to be humorous, but she chuckled either way.

Indo went back to drinking water.

Delta's expression changed to a serious one.

Delta asked, "Where did you come from?" Indo choked on the gulp of the water he swallowed.

Sure, he had expected one sister to ask him this, but he thought it would ultimately be Blue who would ask him questions.

Indo answers with, "Nonya."

Delta, with a confused face, asks, "What's nonya?"

"None of ya business," Indo replied.

'Wow, such a gentleman,' Delta thought of sarcastically replying, though decided ultimately against it.

"Come on," Delta pushed further.

"I'm not telling you anything," Indo replied.

Delta moved on, "What's the Cargo? And DON'T tell me nonya."

Indo looked back at her and sighed. He replied, "That's on a need-to-know basis."

Delta was about to question further when Indo then added, "But what I can tell you, is that it's on the island, well hidden."

Delta sighs. She was getting nowhere with these questions. She would have asked if he knew where the Cargo was, but Echo and Charlie burst through the bushes.

"Charlie for the last time I'm not sick!" Echo said. Ever since Chaise cured Echo's sickness, Charlie was always asking.

"Blue wants us to meet her at the training area, and to bring Indo too," Echo says.

Indo, turning his head around to meet the faces, asked, "Why would Blue want me to be at this "training area?"

Charlie answered excitedly, "Because you will meet Dad, I mean, Alpha!"

'About time,' Indo thought to himself, Indo then replied, "What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

Indo's reply surprised delta, but went with him and her sisters to meet up with Blue.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaise walked up the stairs to the cat rails, along with Simon and Claire. Henry had told Simon that he would not be joining us, as he is working on other projects surrounding additional attractions for the park.

Now Chaise was there to check the new dinosaur's health, Chaise was behind Claire, while Simon was at the front on them.

Once Chaise reached the cat rails, he stopped immediately. He looked behind him and into the tree line.

'I could have sworn I heard someone call out my name,' Chaise thought.

"Chaise, you all right there?" Claire asked, looking behind to see Chaise just stop and look out into the bush.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something, probably just nothing," Chaise replied. It wasn't a complete lie to be exact, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

"Very well, come on. The sooner we look at this new asset, the quicker we can leave," Claire explains, before muttering, "So I can do more paperwork."

Chaise, Claire and Simon went down the catwalk to Owen, who had his clicker ready for the raptors.

And the hybrid raptor can't forget about that.

The bushes down below in the habitat rustled.

First Charlie came out. She had to literally brake on the floor to not crash onto the floor and blow up her opportunity of doing a perfect brake.

Then Echo showed up, didn't disappear like last time I was here.

Delta came out, probably sick of being cooked by the sun since she is staying close to the shade.

Lastly Blue came out.

And then the tall form of the Indo-Rex (what we called him) came out, looking around.

Until he looked up like the others were.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Indo looked up, all he saw were four....humans.

'Where are their Alpha?' Indo pondered, but glared daggers at the humans.

The hatchling saw this, however the other three didn't notice.

"All right, girls, and boy, we're moving," Owen orders, moving along the catwalk, using his clicker.

The sisters follow him. Indo, slightly confused, starts doing what they're.

'Why am I even following him- Wait! No-That can't be?! Oh my Lord, he's the Alpha. It just had to be a human, didn't it? Because God hates me,' Indo thought to himself.

'I could disobey.....then again that would give them an excuse to put me in a lab. Nuts,' Indo irrationally thought.

After that had finished, Owen says, "Good job. Delta!"

Owen throws bacon at the raptor who devours it.

"Echo!" Owen throws bacon at said raptor, who devoured it with glee.

"Charlie," Owen calls out before chucking bacon at her, which she happily ate.

"Now Indo," Owen says grabbing a piece of bacon.

Chaise thought to himself, 'That was the only name we could come up with for him. Well, mostly me, since I named the Indo-Rex that.'

Indo perks up, 'How on Earth did they know my name? Or was that a lucky guess?'

Owen chucks the meat, though Indo was still pondering and didn't realise the meat until it hit the brink of his nose.

The bacon fell on the floor.

Indo lowered down to sniff it and give a confused look at Owen.

"All right, we'll work on that," Owen says.

The sisters look at him with confused looks.

"You were supposed to catch and eat it," Delta says with a matter-of-factly tone.

"I was never trained to do this, all right, this is my first time so cut me some slack, Ms. Know-it-all," Indo replied.

"All right, Mr. Grouch," Delta replied.

"Guys cut it out," Blue ordered.

Indo and Delta rolled their eyes in unison before simultaneously mumbling, "Fine."

Owen then throws a rat at Blue who catches and eats it.

'Wait! How come she gets to have a rat? Oh wait, she's the Beta. Nevermind,' Indo thinks to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later....._

'Ow that stings,' Indo ponders looking at his arm.

"I hate needles," Indo says.

"I'm on the same boat as you," Echo replies.

Chaise goes towards Owen, Simon and Claire.

"The vaccination crew have identified that Indo is 100% healthy," Chaise says.

"Good," Owen replies.

"Well, thanks for joining us Chaise, you can go back to your bungalow," Claire says.

'Well thank goodness,' Chaise thought, before calling out to Barry so he can drop him off to his bungalow.

After Simon, Claire and Owen said their goodbyes, it was around sunset.

Indo went over to his new and comfortable nest that he rebuilt during his free time.

"Goodnight girls," Owen had said.

Owen looked over at Indo

"Goodnight Indo," Owen called out.

Indo looked over at Owen before curling into a ball.

Owen nods, then goes down the catwalk steps.

While Owen was driving his motorcycle to his bungalow. Owen had one thought.

'Where did Indo come from?'


End file.
